Safeguard
by forsaken2003
Summary: There's a new demon on the loose that is giving the Scoobies a run for their money. After Xander got hurt Spike is taking all the precautions to keep him save. Even if Xander doesn't want it.


Title: Safeguard  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: S/X  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: There's a new demon on the loose that is giving the Scoobies a run for their money. After Xander got hurt Spike is taking all the precautions to keep him save. Even if Xander doesn't want it.  
>WarningsSpoilers: S.5  
>Beta'd by: Unbeta'd<p>

Prompt #424 from tamingthemuse- Safeguard

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Note 2: I apologize, this isn't my best work. I've been scatterbrained this past week.

Xander groaned as he came out of the bathroom. He had a towel wrapped around his waist. "Damn, we need to get that Skarstic demon tonight," Xander said to Spike who was sitting on the couch watching _The Jerry Springer Show_.

"I'm impressed that you pronounced the name correctly," Spike commented before turning to look over at Xander. The only reason he did was because he knew that his lovely pet would be all but naked. "Bloody hell!" Spike jumped off the couch and stormed over to Xander. "What the hell happened?"

"What?" Xander asked as he looked down. He has a massive bruise on his rips. "Oh, that? That happened when the demon threw me into that tree. I guess the bruising is only coming out now."

Spike stared at Xander when Xander acted like it wasn't that big of deal. "Why are you acting like this is nothing? Your ribs are most likely bruised as well you twit! And you went to work like this?!"

"It's not that bad, I've had worse for other demons. I have been doing this for five years, Spike," Xander said before pecking Spike on the lips and going into the bedroom to get dressed for patrol. "Besides it is part of the job description," he yelled as he carefully pulled on a pair of jeans.

Spike wasn't listening to Xander. Instead he made his way into the kitchen. When he came back Xander was sitting on the couch tying up his shoes. "Sit here," Spike ordered as he sat a kitchen chair down on the floor.

Xander looked up and saw Spike standing behind the kitchen chair. "Umm… why?"

"I can't do anything for the bruises but I can at least work out the kinks in your neck," Spike explained. "Now come and sit."

"That sounds really good," Xander replied with a smile. He got up and made his way to the chair. When he sat down Spike told him he'd be right back and he'd rushed into the bedroom.

When Spike returned Xander's attention was on the TV. That worked in Spike's favor. As quick as he could he grabbed Xander's hands pulled them carefully behind the back of the chair and cuffed them behind his back.

"What the fuck?!" Xander yelled and he pulled on the cuffs. "Spike, what the hell are you doing?"

Spike safeguarded Xander by wrapping rope around Xander's ankles. Better safe than sorry. "Sorry, luv. I can't let you patrol tonight. You need time to recover. Hopefully in a couple days. Patrol isn't the same without you, you know?"

Xander glared at Spike. He should have known Spike would pull something like this. He was evil after all. "Spike, I'm fine. Honestly."

"Wish I could believe you, pet. You know I love watching you fight baddies, down right sexy and all but your bruised ribs could turn into broken ones and then you won't be able to work or patrol. Do you want that?" Spike asked fairly.

Xander grumbled but didn't actually say anything.

"If you are not going to take care of yourself then I'm going to have to do it for you," Spike continued on. He walked in front of Xander and knelt down. "I love you. You are a giant pain in my arse but I love you. And I want you around for as long as I can have you."

Xander slumped slightly. He knew Spike was right. It was just weird having someone look after him. He didn't really know how to react to that. "Alright, Spike you win."

"I didn't win anything. You win because you finally got your head out of your arse and are now taking care of yourself." Spike kissed Xander before standing back up. "Now I'm going to find this demon and rip its heart out from its chest and force it down its throat." He grabbed his duster and an axe from the closet. "I'll be back later."

"Wait!" Xander called out.

Spike came back. "What?"

"Aren't you going to untie me before you leave?" Xander asked.

Spike tilted his head as he considered it. "No."

"No?" Xander repeated, looking confused. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I think you need a bit of a time out. You need to start thinking of ways to start taking care of yourself. Like I said you are great at patrol and I'll always have your back but you need to start using that thick head of yours," Spike explained.

As much as Xander didn't like the thought of being put into time out but he figured since he'd upset Spike he'd suck it up and do as he was told. "Just don't be too long, okay? Neither of us are going to be happy if I end up having an accident because I couldn't get to the bathroom."

Spike wrinkled up his nose in disgust. "As soon as I kill this demon I'll come back for you."

"You just stay safe," Xander said sternly.

"Course I will, I've got something worth coming home to," Spike said with a smile. With one more kiss Spike left Xander tied to the chair.

Xander said there watching _Jerry Springer_ for a few minutes before he started to curse. A fly landed on his nose. And no matter how much he wiggled or blew on his nose the damn thing wouldn't go away. Spike better find that demon fast!

The fly crawled onto Xander's cheek. Xander shook his head furiously and somehow managed to knock the chair over onto its side. That caused the fly to leave. Now Xander laid on his left side behind the couch. Now for at least an hour he couldn't do anything. He couldn't even watch the TV anymore. Also the fall didn't do anything for his ribs.

Xander sighed and decided that in the future he'd listen to Spike more. He did not want this to ever happen again. He'd also better get a treat for this. Multiple treats. Sexual and chocolate! Sex with chocolate. Xander got hard. This was punishment!

When Spike came home he found a moping Xander. He'd helped Xander up, untied him and went to give Xander a kiss only to be pushed away.

"I want chocolate. And Sex. Go to the store and get the chocolate," Xander ordered before making his way to their bedroom.

Spike grumbled all the way to the store. Xander knew he hated going to the corner store. How did he end up getting punished? Oh well he was going to be getting sex. Which was shocking since he was sure Xander would be making him sleep on the couch. Hell he could still end up sleeping on the couch. It would be worth it if it got Xander to take better care of himself. And if Xander didn't Spike always had the handcuffs.

The End


End file.
